


ladies and gentlemen, place your bets

by curiouswraith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendly Bets, Wraith and Mirage are competitive with each other you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswraith/pseuds/curiouswraith
Summary: They made a bet. Since they were on the same team today, the one with more kills was the winner and had complete control over the other one's social media accounts for a whole entire day. Wraith knew it was just so Mirage could finally post that picture of them on Mirage's birthday on her Instagram—which she refused to let him do ever since he first suggested her posting it. But other than that? She didn't know what else he would do. He'd probably change all her profile pictures to cringe-worthy pictures of himself and change her titles to "McStinky" like the five-year-old he was. But she brushed it off and thought nothing of it. It was almost too easy to get more kills than him on her bad days.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	ladies and gentlemen, place your bets

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING THAT WASN'T A DARKSPARKS COMFORT FIC! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?
> 
> this sprouted from my head canon that Wraith and Mirage are really fucking competitive with each other (see: launch trailer). but of course, i had to have my girls dating, so. i'm just utter Darksparks trash, i'm sorry. 
> 
> i don't know how to write Mirage, so i hope i didn't absolutely butcher him. i'm sorry Mirage fans and mains. :,)

They made a bet. Since they were on the same team today, the one with more kills was the winner and had complete control over the other one's social media accounts for a whole entire day. Wraith knew it was just so Mirage could finally post that picture of them on Mirage's birthday on her Instagram—which she refused to let him do ever since he first suggested her posting it. But other than that? She didn't know what else he would do. He'd probably change all her profile pictures to cringe-worthy pictures of himself and change her titles to "McStinky" like the five-year-old he was. But she brushed it off and thought nothing of it. It was almost too easy to get more kills than him on her _bad_ days. 

"You stole my kill and you know it."

"It was _my_ arc star that knocked them, wasn't it?" 

"I would've gotten them myself if it weren't for you." 

"I got it fair and square, you're just mad you lost the bet." 

"Friends, I got more kills than both of you. I got eight!" Wraith and Mirage looked over at Pathfinder, who stood there next to Lifeline with a smiley face on his screen. When they said nothing, he slouched over in defeat and his smiley face was replaced with a sad emoji. Lifeline patted his back. 

Mirage turned back to Wraith with a shit-eating grin. "A bet's a bet, Wraith, so you best be handing over your phone." 

"We agreed on control over our _accounts_ , not our _phones_." Wraith said. 

"Would you rather give me your passwords instead?" Mirage asked. 

Wraith stared at him and plotted every single way she could kill him right there and then. Then she groaned, reached into her pocket, unlocked her phone, and dropped it into Mirage's extended hand. 

He chuckled. "Thank you very much."  
—  
Wraith and Wattson sat there on Wraith's couch, Wattson teaching Wraith more about engineering as Wraith listened intently with her hot chocolate in hand. As much as she depended on coffee, she would never say no to a cup of Wattson's famous hot chocolate—especially with how amazing it was. 

_Someone's at the door._

Wraith glanced over at the door, watching as it swung open with a _bang_ against the wall. Wattson jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked at the door as her fight or flight mode kicked in. 

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to kick it that hard. It's kinda hard not to when you do it all the time for a living." Mirage stopped as he met eyes with Wraith, then nervously laughed. "I'm just gonna shut up now…" 

"What are those?" Wattson asked. 

Mirage looked down and limply lifted his left arm up. "What? These? These are some clothes from my wardrobe that I chose for Wraith,"—he raised his right arm up—"and _this_ is my ring light."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with them?" Wraith asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"We're gonna make TikTok's together!" Mirage said.

Wraith and Wattson looked at each other, Wraith wearing her usual blank expression as Wattson shrugged. They turned back to Mirage.

"Are you serious?" Wraith asked. 

"Very much so." Mirage said. "Now hurry up and put these on while I set up!" He threw the pile of clothes he was holding in his arm at Wraith. She made no effort to catch them as they landed on top of her head and shoulders and in her lap, making Wattson laugh. At least _one_ of them was enjoying themselves.  
—  
"Wraith, stop being a party-pooper and get your sorry butt out here!" Mirage yelled. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest as him and Wattson waited for Wraith to come back out. 

"If I stay in here, then I won't have to do this damned thing!" Wraith yelled from inside her bedroom. 

"Elliott may not be able to go in your room, but I can and I'll carry you out for him, _chérie_." Wattson commented with a cocky smile. 

"Thank you for having my back, Watts." Mirage said. He held his fist out to her and she lightly fist-bumped him. She was still getting used to something that _wasn't_ Pathfinder's high-fives. 

There was an audible sigh from inside Wraith's room before the door opened and Wraith stepped outside. She glared—or at least what felt like a glare—at the two as Wattson quietly clapped and Mirage laughed. "You two are childish."

"But you look wonderful!" Wattson said. 

"Still doesn't change the fact that both of you are children." Wraith said. 

"But the fact that we're children doesn't change you absolutely killing it. I think you should wear it more." 

Usually, Wraith's casual outfits consisted of dark colours and skinny jeans, a fitting tee, boots, and some sort of jacket, but what she was wearing was a _complete_ change. And one of Mirage's favourite outfits. The outfit consisted of a short sleeve button up with vertical yellow, black, and white stripes, a plain white t-shirt, a pair of grey khaki, a black belt, and her own pair of sunglasses. Due to her strict no shoe policy inside her flat, she didn't wear a pair of his shoes or else her feet would slip right out of them every step she took. But she styled the outfit like Mirage would—mostly so it didn't look like she was drowning in them. Her sunglasses sat comfortably on the bridge of her nose and completely blocked any sight of her eyes. The button up was tucked into the pants and worn over the t-shirt with the top three buttons undone. And for the sake of how unbearably long they were, she cuffed the pants and shirt sleeves. 

Fashion at its finest, according to Mirage. 

"Mirage, shut up, you stole one of my dresses." Wraith rolled her eyes.

Mirage put a hand over his mostly-exposed chest. "I am _so_ hurt. How could you, Wraith? I thought we were like, best friends or something." Wattson giggled at their quarrel. 

Wraith groaned, "Let's just get this over with."  
—  
"Are you serious?" Wraith mumbled to herself. 

The Legends' day off had been spent filming multiple TikTok's, most of which Mirage did the stupidest things in. In a good portion of them, he danced around in one of Wraith's dresses—thankfully, it was one she didn't wear often—until he started complaining that it was starting to hurt. That's when he allowed them to switch back to their own clothes. From there, there was only more chaos. 

What was even worse is that a good handful of them went _viral_. Their most viral one was of them standing still before the beat dropped, where they then knocked their sunglasses down from on top of their heads to over their eyes and began simply swaying their hips back and forth. That one had more than a million likes and even more views. It was _embarrassing_. 

But as she continued to watch it over and over again to try and understand what people found so appealing about it, she replayed all the memories of yesterday in her head.  
—  
_Clank!_

" _ **Fuck** , I dropped them again._" Wraith growled as she crouched down and picked her sunglasses off the floor. This felt like the eight millionth attempt of trying to do this stupid trick and she was nowhere close to getting it right. 

" _Oh, c'mon, Wraith, it's not **that** hard. I've seen you do some insane tricks with your kunai._" Mirage said.

" _Can I try?_ " Wattson asked. Wraith handed her sunglasses over to her and she put them on top of her head. She made sure they were resting perfectly before she copied what Wraith and Mirage had been doing for the past thirty minutes. They were crooked, but she got them on.

" _See, even Natalie got it!_ " Mirage said, slapping Wraith on the back. 

" _It was probably luck, but just keep trying, **chérie**_." Wattson said. She held the sunglasses back out to Wraith. 

With a sigh, Wraith took her sunglasses and put them back on top of her head. " _We're going to be here all day if I do._ " 

Wattson bit her bottom lip. " _Elliot, maybe you and Wraith should move onto something else. She doesn't seem to be enjoying this very much…_ "

" _C'mon, Wraith, give it **one** more try. I'll even show you how to do it! Here, you just…_"—Mirage patted his sunglasses as he thought—" _nod your head forward gently, but with enough strength to move them._ " He slowly laid his head back then carefully snapped it back up. His sunglasses slid off of the top of his head and landed on his nose. " _Just like that! Now you try_."

Wraith pressed her lips into a thin line before sighing. If it got her out of this sooner, she might as well do it. She replayed all the steps in her head as she held her head back, then jerked her head forward. She froze. There were no sunglasses on the floor or a groan, but instead her sunglasses were sitting almost perfectly on her nose. Wattson jumped up from her couch and clapped as Mirage threw his arms up into the air and cheered. 

" _You did it!_ "

" _Good job, **mon amie**!_" 

" _This literally means nothing..._ "

" _Doesn't beat the fact that we're still proud of you. Now let's finish that TikTok while it's still fresh in your head._ "  
—  
" _Approaching drop zone._ " 

"Hey, guess what? Me and Pathfinder are gonna kick your guys' butts." Mirage teased as he and Pathfinder passed by Wraith and Wattson. Out of the corner of her eye, Wraith saw Wattson stick her tongue out at them. 

Wraith looked over at the screens. They were doing duo matches today and she was on a squad with Wattson. Mirage and Pathfinder were on another. As they stepped on their drop platforms, she looked across to where Mirage and Pathfinder were.

" _Drop zone ahead._ "

"Mirage!" Mirage froze and slowly looked over at Wraith with fear written all over his face. 

" _Prepare for the drop._ "

"Bet you can't make it to first place before I can. Loser had to pay for a week-long holiday for all four of us." 

Mirage laughed. "Oh, you're _so_ on. We got this in the bag! Or… box… whatever, we're still gonna win this because _we're_ awesome!" He turned to Pathfinder and said something inaudible while holding his fist out to him. A smiley face popped up on Pathfinder's screen as he happily fist-bumped him.

Wraith looked over at Wattson with a smile. "We got this."

" _Oui!_ They don't know what's coming to them." Wattson said, giving Wraith an ten-million watt smile. She looked back down to the map—having already picked their drop location while Wraith and Mirage were making another bet—and began to silently count down. Then right on cue, she jumped out and was quickly followed by Wraith. "Let's go, _Allons-y_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: curiouswraith


End file.
